Of Innocent Drawings
by Namicake
Summary: Seeing as how it is Axel day, Namine decides to be nice and draw 5 pictures for her friend. However, things go badly when she delivers the gifts..  Surprise pairings.   Giftfic for my Akuseru.   Rated M.   OOC warning more inside.   For Axel day.


Warnings: Yaoi(boyxboy), smut/lemons/sex/wtfever, rape.. just.. overall scary. And you may be scarred for life, too. Please also note this is crappily written, as I only did it in about 1-2 hours.

Disclaimer: Actually, with this fanfiction. I'm so glad I don't own it.

**~ ~ Insert line here.**

Today was August 8th, and so far it was turning out to be quite well for the captive of Organization XIII. Namine sat in the white room designated for her, drawing harmlessly instead of the various things she could be doing. Seeing as she was a witch with the power of Sora's memories and the people around him, and the whole of the Organization had now come in contact with Sora, she could alter all their memories as she saw fit. If her powers were properly studied by someone on the outside, she wouldn't be so innocent if she used her gift to its full potential. Yet, here she sat, with her own choice to no longer use those powers to modify memories, innocently drawing. With her uses for altering Sora's memories now over, she had the freedom to draw whatever she so wished. Figuring that since today was deemed, 'Axel day', it being the eighth month and the eighth day, she decided to take a request for up to 5 drawings from him. Sadly, this generosity was misused, as Roxas was now merged fully with Sora, and therefore leaving Axel without a lover. It was a mystery as to why Namine was able to come back, but nobody questioned it.

Now, seeing as how she put no restrictions on what Axel wanted in his pictures, she was stuck drawing four pieces of Axel's sexual fantasies. Including the disturbing picture which she was currently drawing, containing the figures of Axel and Roxas in bed together, stark naked. The latter was currently chained up to the bedposts, blindfolded. Burns litter his body, left by a lighter which had been discarded at the end of the bed. In the picture, there were various cuts and bruises, some bleeding, which Axel took a fancy to licking the blood off with his tongue. A knife just beside his hand left the idea it had just been placed there recently so he could enter the younger.

Satisfied with the quality so far of her picture, she smiled and glanced at the clock which read 7:45pm. It signaled Axel would now be in his room, back from any duties he had been assigned and from dinner as well. Deciding her picture was not yet finished, she'd add some more detailing and double-checking her drawings, making sure she didn't miss any key points, she hopped off her chair and left her white room, drawings in hand. When her door was shut behind her, she clutched the pieces of paper close to her chest and thought about the images inked on them. One contained probably the most graphic one of them having snuck into the Superior's office, Axel laying on the desk with papers flying about as Roxas rode him. Another was at a bondage club, and the last graphic one was simply of Roxas next to Axel's bed, stripping for his aroused lover. Those pictures completed the four he asked for, but what else would he have ever wanted? Axel was a pervert, and no matter how many times people said he only lusted after Roxas, Namine knew so much better than that. A page which was held close to her contained the proof of that; a request for her to 'surprise him with an adorable picture'. This one, by far, was her favorite.

It was on the clocktower in Twilight Town, the couple's arms laced and each holding a stick of seasalt icecream. It was lowered just slightly, as if Axel had pulled their arms down so he could gently lean over and kiss his soon-to-be boyfriend for the very first time. Roxas, surprised, was blushing yet returning the kiss. With a smile on her face as she thought of this picture, she weaved her way throughout the corridors until she found herself in the hallway where each of the members' rooms were located. On her right was Xemnas' door, which she worriedly hurried past as if he were to come out at any moment and catch her with such scandalous drawings. Fear struck her as she continued on her way, upset with the fact that he could do anything he wanted to her and there was nothing she, or anyone else, could do about it.

Shrugging it off as she neared Axel's door, she didn't notice the muffled sound coming from inside. Instead, Namine was occupied with telling herself that she didn't regret doing something nice for a good friend of hers. Tapping a couple times lightly at the door, hard enough for her to be heard, she waited a couple of moments. When no answer was heard, she decided to knock again, "Axel..?" she would call out in her soft voice, waiting a minute or two for a reply. Just as she was about to turn and leave, she heard a muffled noise come from inside the door. Figuring the nearly completely sound-proof walls were muffling him calling out his nickname for her, which was simply 'Nami'. Thinking he had called her inside, she grasped the large handle with her small hand, giving it a turn before pushing it open, stepping in behind it. Closing the door behind her, she took a couple shy steps into the room. Glancing around the fair-sized area which had a little lounge to her left, a bathroom on her right and further ahead of her was some stairs leading to the platform where Axel's bed was placed. After surveying the area, she couldn't seem to notice her friend and called out to him again.

"Nn.." the sound was a bit more clear compared to when she had first heard it at the door, yet still muffled.

What could he be doing?

Figuring he was calling her forward into his room, the sound of his voice came from his bed.

Once again she mistook the noise for her nickname, and began to approach the stairs. The light tapping of her shoes came to a halt at the top of the four stairs, her eyes widening in horror at the sight before her. Drawings dropping from her arms, scattering messily along the floor. She gasped and backed up a couple of steps, nearly falling down the few stairs behind her.

Luckily, she was able to manage to regain her footing as she got back to the bottom floor, whirling around and closing her eyes. "O-Oh! Axel! I'm sorry, I'll um.. be back later..!" she called behind her frantically as she raced from the room. In horror, she continued to rush down the hallways back in the safety of her own little white room. Letting out a horrified shudder as the door closed behind her, she shook her head and crossed the room to sit back in her chair.

**~ ~ Insert line here.**

_Namine had halted at the top of the stairs, peering curiously into the bed. There she saw Axel on top of the covers, facing away from her. His hand was forcing in what looked to be a vibrating dildo into his ass, his hand then moving back to pull at his nipples, moans surfacing from the back of his throat. Then, she continued to watch as Axel then played with his balls, his hand moving to pump at his wet, erect cock which was already dripping precum. A dildo, which from the looks of it was one enabled to vibrate, was forcing its way deeper into him as the redhead continued to moan out for Roxas. Sweat glistened off his naked form as he moved to play with his balls, groaning this time from the pleasure he was giving himself. Tracing back to his dick which he continued to move his hand on, creating a wet sound with the lubricant previously applied until cum shot out, falling all over himself as well as the bed._

**~ ~ Insert line here.**

Staring in complete shock at what she had just drawn, she let out a scream an threw her sketchbook to the floor, disgusted with herself. Just then, the door opened and Luxord came walking in, on his cell phone.

Pushing the disturbing thoughts of Axel's little masturbation session out of her previous innocent mind, Namine ran across the room and picked up her sketchbook from where she had left it on her chair as well as a crayon. Scribbling mindlessly onto the empty page, she didn't really care what came out, all she wanted was the scene she had jus laid eyes on out of her head. As always, the feeling of her crayons against the sketchbook calmed her as she finished the basics of her picture. Studying it, her eyes would widen in shock at what she had just drawn.

_The drawing showed Axel lounging, quite comfortably, on one of the chairs in his room. His legs were spread out over the arms of one of the chairs, with a white creamy liquid littering the fabric below him, soiling his toned body. More was currently squirting out of his erection, his back arched as he orgasmed a second time._

Letting out a horrified scream, she dropped the book and backed away, completely disgusted with herself. Just then, much to her luck, Luxord had walked in talking on his cell phone. "Just a minute, Namine just screamed," he pulled his phone away from his ear and glanced at the blonde girl who looked paler than usual. "Hey, Namine.. are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Sorry about that.."without trying to cause too much attention to it, she moved into a position so she guarded her sketchbook; hopefully blocking the picture displayed in it from him.

"It's alight. Axel wants to know if you wanted to dropped off the pictures?"

"Y-Yeah, they're on his bedroom floor..." she would trail off, blushing at the thought of the sight she had seen.

The white-clad girl's eyes widened as she heard the last couple words of the conversation as Luxord had waved goodbye and left. After it was shut, she cringed at her now terrible day and reminded herself that next time she drew something for Axel, he was coming to pick up the pictures from her.

**~ ~ End**

Authoress Notes: So I'm pretty sure that was my actual first oneshot o.o Well, how fun. I had a lot of trouble writing the more smut scenes, idk why...

..Anyways, this was made for my oh-so-lovely Akuseru for Axel day. I added a couple of twists in though, and since these images are burned in my mind, I'm hoping to get her back at AE. Also, on a side note, I don't support any pairings in this fanfiction. I really, really, really don't.

I apologize for the little '~~insert line here" things, but no matter what I do, is being a douchebag and won't let me put in any type of a line to seperate the story, so that will have to do. :)


End file.
